


Heartbreak

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: Marinette confesses to Adrien and things don't go as she hoped. How is she going to survive the hurt? The emotions? Maybe Chat can help her.I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

“Adrien I love you!”  
Heads turned to look at the two that caused an uproar. One was a tall blonde with green eyes blown wide in surprise. The other a black haired beauty with blue eyes shut tight and a red stain to her face. Most heads turned back to their own business, giving the couple some privacy. Others stared and started to whisper. The blonde looked at the girl, who looked at him with a mix of hope and fear. He looked away, sad and worried.  
“I’m sorry. There’s already someone else I love.”  
There were barks of sharp laughter from two people, and a struggle between another couple in the courtyard. The girl blushed red and forced a smile through her tears.  
“I-It’s okay. Don’t worry, Adrien.”  
She forced a wave and another smile to the stunned blonde before darting off to cry in peace.  
“Marinete wait!”

 

Adrien watched the bluenette run away and his heart shattered. Why did she have to fall for him? Why couldn’t she have fallen in love with someone who could return her feelings? He sighed heavily and looked at his feet. It wasn’t her fault….he thought. She just followed her heart. He sighed again and walked to where his driver was waiting. He was quiet the whole ride home and even as Nathalie greeted him. He headed up stairs to his room and set his bag down.  
“Well...that was interesting,” his black cat kwami said, leaving his shirt pocket in the search of cheese.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay, but all I’m saying is she seemed nice.”  
“What about Ladybug? I can’t deny my feelings for her!”  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it,” Plagg said, shoving a wedge of cheese in his mouth.  
Adrien sighed and fell back on his bed.  
“I just lost a good friend, Plagg. What am I going to do?”

 

It was late that night when Chat Noir met at the usual spot, waiting for his lady. Minutes passed, then an hour. He was becoming anxious. What had happened to Ladybug? He was about to call her from his staff when he heard the familiar swish of her yo-yo.  
“Ladybug! I was getting worried!!!!”  
“Sorry” his lady mumbled.  
That’s when he noticed it. Even through her mask, her eyes looked swollen and her nose was red. She had been crying. His heart shattered and he was at her side in an instant.  
“What’s wrong?”  
She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stood up straight, as if it could keep her tears back.  
“It’s nothing. Let’s get this over with.”  
She spun her yo-yo and was off again before he could even open his mouth. He raced after her, concerned and saddened by her own sadness. They continued patrol in silence. He watched her carefully as they went and when they were done, he grabbed her hand before she could leave.  
“My lady, what’s wrong?”  
She looked at him and he saw fresh tears well up in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug and soothed her hair, careful of his claws.  
“What’s made you so sad? Please tell me..”  
She sobbed into his arms, holding on tight, like he was her lifeline.  
“Heartbreak Chaton…...Just heartbreak.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette looked out at her room, her blankets curled up all around her. Tikki floated over her head, worrying over the girl. She hadn’t been to school for a whole week since her confession. Her heart ached for Alya’s reassuring hugs, but she couldn’t face anyone. She was mending a broken heart, something her mother understood, thankfully. She sniffled a bit and thought back on that day.   
After she’d run away, she’d gone for a long walk, trying to clear her head. But the time alone did little to help heal her head or heart. Instead, it gave her a good amount of time to cry. She had met up later with Chat Noir for patrol, but he had known something was off. She didn’t talk about it with him, simply stating heartbreak had caused her pain.   
He had been sympathetic, holding her and letting her cry. She was thankful for his friendship and how he hadn’t brought the situation up again. After, he had tried to make her laugh, telling a number of cat jokes he’d found on his baton. She had ended up laughing and it was a good balm for her heart. But the idea of facing her classmates and, worst of all, Adrien, made her heart ache and her stomach turn. She knew she had to go back. But she was glad it wasn’t today.

Adrien walked into school to see that Marinette’s desk was once again empty. He sighed softly and sat in his seat. Nino gave him a sympathetic look and even Alya seemed to understand his position, as angry with him as she was. As class went on, Adrien’s thoughts drifted from Marinette to Ladybug. What had made her so upset that she couldn’t even share it with him? He had an idea, but she never answered any of his questions. He allowed it for now as seeing her smile was his biggest priority.  
When they had finished patrol, she had dispersed into tears in his arms. She had stayed like that for awhile until it had all subsided. He had tried to learn more about why she had cried, but she had refused to give him any information. So instead he tried to make her laugh. He had googled cat puns and stupid jokes and they had miraculously worked. She had laughed, watery as it was. Their next meeting was set for tomorrow night. Maybe she’d tell him more then.  
A gentle nudge from Nino brought him back to reality. Class was over and so Adrien dutifully packed up his stuff. He wished he could make Marinette smile like he could Ladybug. An idea hit him suddenly. Adrien couldn’t just go and see Marinette. But maybe Chat could. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing her again as he made his way to his locker. He’d have to be quick, but Chat Noir could always make time to visit his favorite civilian.

 

Marinette heard a light tapping at her rooftop door. She quickly opened it and was surprised when Chat Noir came through. He gave her a small smile and a bow.  
“Hello, Purrincess.”  
“Chat….what are you doing here?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Uh I may have heard a rumor and wanted to check up on you…?”  
“Oh?”  
He smiled softly and came close to her.   
“You’ve missed school because of something.”  
She sighed and brought her knees to her chest.  
“Yes...”  
Chat sighed and his ears flattened on top of his head.  
“I’m so sorry Marinette.”  
She shrugged as she bit her lip, holding back tears. He moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him as a few silent tears fell.  
“Why don’t you talk to him? I’m sure he feels bad.”  
She shook her head and looked at him.  
“That’s why I can’t. It’s not his fault he can’t return my feelings. You don’t control who you fall in love with. I don’t want sympathy from him...”  
Her words made his heart ache and he pulled her closer.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?”  
She smiled at him, a small watery one.  
“Thanks, Chat. That means a lot to me. More than you’ll ever know.”  
He smiled. He may not have convinced her to return to school, but he did get her to smile. And for him, that was a personal win.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came all too quickly and Marinette stood facing her school with utter terror. She didn’t want to deal with the worried eyes of her friends, the awkward moments that where sure to come between her and Adrien, or the snobby, confident gossip of the other girls who vied for Adrien’s affections. All in all, the day ahead made her stomach sick. But she couldn’t live in fear of it anymore. The longer she waited, the worse it would be. So she took a breath, squared her shoulders, and headed inside. Her first stop was to her locker. Some of the girls snickered at her as she opened it and several crude notes fell out. Ignoring both, she stuck her bag inside and grabbed her books.  
Next was the principle, who excused her absence thanks to the note from her mother. Then was class. She sighed softly to herself as all eyes turned to her and the room quieted. It was like walking on death row, heading to her seat. But she got there and then turned her attention to her phone. The class started to become active again and she was thankfully lost in the crowd again. She heard a familiar voice chattering away about Adrien, but pushed it away. Her phone buzzed.  
 **Loser.**  
She blinked. _What..?_ An unknown number had sent her a text. She looked around the room and saw several people on their phones. No one seemed to stand out.  
 **What made you think you were special?**  
Tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked them away but the words echoed in her head. Doubts crept into her heart and she suddenly felt the world start to spin. She dropped her phone to the desk and put her head between her hands. What had made her think she had a shot with Adrien? Because she was Ladybug? But no one could ever know that. Was being Ladybug a mistake as well? She hadn’t thought about it before, but maybe…. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it back up.  
 **Worthless**  
She heard it buzz again in her hands, but this time ignored it. Was she really so bad? Her hands started to shake. No, she wasn’t….was she? Another buzz. She looked at it.  
 **You’re nothing special to anyone. You think you’re better but you’re not. It’s no wonder Adrien doesn’t like you!**  
The tears came back and this time she ran from the room. She ignored the looks and the pain and just ran. She ran from her friends. She ran from her school. She ran from home. She ran until she nearly collapsed and sat on the bridge of the Seine, panting as she looked up at the sky. Why was this happening to her..?!  
“Marinette, you need to calm down.”  
Tikki’s gentle voice touched her ears and she shook her head.  
“I can’t...why is this happening? Why to me? I didn’t need Adrien to return my feelings. I just wanted to be his friend! And now-”  
A sob choked her off and she let the tears stream down her face. She bowed her head and cried into her hands. Tikki’s gentle strokes to her head did little to soothe her but she wouldn’t have it.  
“Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien stared at the spot Marinette had stood.He had followed her out of the school and now... He couldn’t believe his eyes. _Marinette was Ladybug!_ He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. The love of his life was the one who sat behind him in class everyday!  
“Plagg...Marinette is Ladybug!”  
The black cat kwami looked at him and shrugged.  
“Too bad you already rejected her.”  
Adrien’s face paled and he stared in horror at the small god of destruction.  
“I ALREADY REJECTED HER!!!”  
He let out a scream and banged his head against his palm.  
“How could I have hurt her like that?! What am I gonna do?”  
“You could start with saying you’re sorry.”  
Adrien glared at his kwami and sighed.  
“You’re no real help!”  
He thought to himself as he stared at the direction his friend had taken off in. Maybe he could think of a way to apologize. He smiled as an idea started coming together.

 

Marinette sat on her balcony, letting the cool night air dry the tears from her face. She had exhausted herself while running, clearing her mind. But she wasn’t ready for bed just yet. All the things from today came rushing back at her and she slammed her eyes shut. None of those things should have hurt her. But they did. She knew she wasn’t worthless or a loser. But the words still stung and she did her best to ignore them. School was going to be a nightmare if this continued. A sudden black figure leaped over her head and she turned to find Chat Noir staring at her.  
“Princess, what’s wrong?!”  
She sniffed and rubbed her face.  
“Just...something I was told today. What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay. After what you told me last time..”  
She nodded and stared at him. They looked at the other in silence for awhile before Chat cleared his throat, shuffling his feet.  
“So um...are you sure you’re okay?”  
She shrugged and wiped her face.  
“I’ll get there.”  
“If there’s anything I can do...”  
She nodded and they sat next to each other in the dark. He grabbed her hand, holding it gently as they watched the sky. It was quiet for several minutes before Marinette sighed.  
“I’ve been so emotional recently...I think my head might be lost if it wasn’t screwed on..”  
“That’s okay, Princess. I’ll be here to help you.”  
She smiled and leaned against him.  
“Thanks Chat.”


End file.
